Roshi Surprise
うしランチさん |Rōmaji title = Ayaushi Ranchi-san |Literal title = Watch Out, Lunch-''san'' |Series = DB |Number = 49 |Saga = General Blue Saga |Manga = The Wrong Turtle to Mess With *The Pirates' Trap |Airdate = February 4, 1987 |English Airdate = March 11, 2002 |Previous = Deep Blue Sea |Next = The Trap is Sprung }} うしランチさん|''Ayaushi Ranchi-san''|lit. "Watch Out, Lunch-''san''"}} is the fourth episode of the General Blue Saga and the forty-ninth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 4, 1987. Its original American airdate was March 11, 2002. Summary At the Red Ribbon Army headquarters, Red and Black are discussing the progress of them locating the Dragon Balls. Red exclaims that General Blue is supposed to be a brilliant tactician, and that he made sure the Red Ribbon Army was composed of the best minds of every conceivable industry, and yet despite that, they're still chasing Goku, a child, for the dragon balls, which he points out should have been in his possession months earlier. Black agrees with him, though Red talks back and tells him that the latter doesn't understand anything, and orders him to make sure that unlike Black, General Blue understands. The Red Ribbon Army Blue Corps, Company B, led by Captain Dark, decide to attack Kame House. They descend upon Master Roshi. Roshi then asks about who they were before pointing out that he pays his taxes. Upon learning their identities, he then recognizes them and mentions that he's heard of them via various unflattering titles, including "jerk squad", "dirtbags", and "Red Ribbon slimeballs" (the last of which was his personal favorite). Dark then reminds Roshi that the "dirtbags" have them outnumbered and outgunned, with Roshi also quipping that he's also out-whipped upon seeing Dark's whip, and implies that Dark must use it on soldiers during training day. Dark then admits that he actually has the whip in hand to deal with enemies, not his own soldiers, before vaguely threatening Roshi to not toy with him. He then orders his men to tear Kame House apart for the Dragon Ball, with Roshi then implying that Dark is lacking in the ball department in another way. Roshi takes out most of them with ease. One soldier holds Launch at gunpoint, but Turtle comes in and rubs a leaf on her nose, allowing her to sneeze and change form. Launch then easily defeats the soldier, keeping Kame House safe. Meanwhile, Krillin is driving the submarine, while they try to escape from General Blue. They find themselves in a cave when they come across a dead person's body dressed in pirate's clothing. This reminds them of the treasure that Master Roshi was talking about. They then follow a trail to the treasure. However, shortly afterwards, they notice the Red Ribbon Army subs arriving and proceeded to flee. Goku also expresses confusion as to why they should run away instead of talk it out with the Red Ribbon Army, but Krillin reminds Goku that they have guns and thus aren't interested in talking. General Blue then reminds his soldiers that they should view their enemy as their enemy regardless of age or gender, and only then will all five crumble when the day is over. Major Events *Master Roshi fends off the Red Ribbon Army soldiers who come to his island. *Goku, Bulma and Krillin as well as General Blue and his men, enter the Pirate Cave. Battles *Master Roshi vs. Captain Dark *Master Roshi and Launch vs. Red Ribbon Army soldiers Appearances Characters *Goku *Bulma *Krillin *Master Roshi *Turtle *Launch *Commander Red *Staff Officer Black *General Blue *Captain Dark Locations *Red Ribbon Army Headquarters *Kame House *Pirate Cave Objects *Submarine *Power Pole *Gun Differences from the Manga *Staff Office Black giving Commander Red a report of current events is exclusive to the anime. *Several scenes with Master Roshi and Launch prior to the Red Ribbon Army arriving on his island such as him planning to give her a bath and later massaging her back and cooking her a meal are exclusive to the anime. *Captain Dark has a whip that he uses to threaten and attack with in the anime. He did not have a whip in the manga. Trivia *In the Japanese version, Red orders Black to see to it that the ones who developed their inaccurate radar are executed. This was changed in the English dub to ordering him to make sure General Blue understands to take the old man (Roshi) alive. *When running from the army in the cave, Goku, in the original version, decides to go and beat up the soldiers, only to be dissuaded by Krillin because they (the Red Ribbon) have guns. The Dub changes it to him wanting to talk it out with the soldiers but Krillin saying the same thing only for different reasons. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 49 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 49 (BD) pt-br:Cuidado com o Inimigo fr:Dragon Ball épisode 049 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:General Blue Saga Category:Dragon Ball